


Pop that P

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, This idea just popped into my head last night and I had to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: I'm sorry"Why? I think we could have a good time, I like your tats-""Even if I wanted to and I was single, which I'm not either of those things mind fucking you this pussy pops for one man and one man only." Newt spits out.





	Pop that P

"God will you just fucking leave me alone!" Newt all but shrieked, startling the man sitting next to him at the bar that wouldn't leave him alone. Hermann leaves for five minutes and this is what he gets jesus christ.

"Why? I think we could have a good time, I like your tats-"

"Even if I wanted to and I was single, which I'm not either of those things mind fucking you this pussy pops for one man and one man only." Newt spits out.

Hermann chose that moment to arrive, looking sharp in the black button down Newt had wrestled Hermann into for their outing. God Newt was a fucking genius he looked evil and _hot_. "What's happening here Newton?"

"And who are _you_?"

Hermann looked the guy dead in the face and said plainly, "I'm for whom the pussy pops."


End file.
